SnowDropp
Snowdropp is the 14-year-old adoptive daughter of Katherine and Soren. Being an only daughter, SnowDropp usually talks alone with her toys and likes to talk with animals (she can't understand them, but she likes them), see flowers bloom and see the sunrise. SnowDropp is literally connected with the forest. SnowDropp can change her form with only one flower, Poisonous Libennius, or know in Club Penguin as Gracie Flower (Gracidea). Earlier Years SnowDropp was abandoned by her biological mother, who was drunk and threw her in the sea. SnowDropp was found by a scientist, called Herbert P. Bear (Yeah, it's Herbert) who used her to test his newest invention, able to give all the eggs powers. He was going to use it when SnowDropp moved and accidentaly hit a shell and a bottle with the name 'Forest Warrior' fall on her. Then, the egg rolled away and was found by Agent Katherine Duncan and Agent Soren RainBoow. They raised the egg as their own, since Katherine couldn't have sons or daughters. She was born with a disease called endometriosis, which prevent her from having kids. SnowDropp hatched as a normal baby, and she gave her first steps, accidentaly dropping a bucket of ice. Then her name was given: SnowDropp. What impressed the doctors was that SnowDropp was born with hair and two pink flowers (with two leaves) in each side of the head. And what impressed them more is that, when she is near a dead flower, the flower is revived. As a Teenager All the Club Penguin teenagers are rude, mean and usually never obey their parents, but SnowDropp isn't like that. She is sweet, caring and likes to help her parents. But what she doesn't know is that she is adopted. She still talks with the animals from the forest and likes to go to the forest to help and play with them. SnowDropp can be a teenager, but, like Rookie, she still acts like a little girl. She is very shy, and almost never talk to someone if he or she isn't her parents or the animals from the forest. When she is sad, the animals comfort her. SnowDropp discovered she was adopted when she entered on EPF, when Gary told her that her mother couldn't have eggs. She also discovered her biological mother was alive and was looking for her, but she didn't want her mother to find her. She also discovered she had powers, given by Herbert. What she doesn't know is that Herbert is planning to use these powers to control Club Penguin, and how they are dangerous. As an EPF Agent SnowDropp is very shy in front of the agents, except Rookie. Rookie is SnowDropp's best friend, the first one to talk with her. He helped her to discover her first power: absorption of smoke by the flowers of her head. She always helps Gary with his machines with her amazing building skills, likes to fly with JetPack Guy, helps PH with the puffles (they are very docile with her, even a wild one), Dot with her disguises, Rookie with his Pizza and all the other agents. She is very calm, and when The Director isn't here, she decide to take charge of the things. She is a great leader, and very good at making decisions. Her first mission was the Beta Mission, where she discovered her second new power, explosion (I'll show all the powers later), and she called some animals to help her too. After Gary discover her powers, he wanted to study her and try to use these powers to the EPF side. She is also very intelligent, saying words that not even Gary know. She usually works with Rookie. Appearence Common Form: '''SnowDropp have peach feathers (she was born with white ones but it changed to blue when she touched the floor), green eyes (sorry if I couldn't find one with green eyes) and a dog jacke d. She also have a necklace with her species' symbol, the Alpha&Omega. She is know in her birthplace, the Destiny Island (next to Club Penguin) by the Alpha Leader, because of her necklace. One time, Herbert tried to keep it, thinking it was the thing that gave her powers, not even knowing he was the one who gave her powers. He used it but the necklace gave him a shock. '''Gracie Form: '''At the Gracie Form, SnowDropp is equal, but her feathers are white (the white she had when she was born), her feathers will shine like she was made of crystal, and her eyes will be blue instead of green. And she will have a big tiger tail, able to move it. She also wear a red scarf. Powers '''Absorption and Explosion: '''SnowDropp is able to absorb smoke when scared or not, all types of smoke, and then, when too scared or sick, she forces to expell this smoke, into a big explosion. When the smoke is in her flowers, the flower becomes black. After the explosion, a big rainbow appear. '''Inverse World Portal: '''When Snowdropp do this explosion on the inverse world, a portal is open to the common world, and it is as big as a bus, being able to everyone to enter in it. '''Flower Power: When she is near a dead flower, she can move the flippers next to the flower and it will bloom again. If she moves it next to a Gracie Flower, she will change form. Forest Call: When she is in danger, she shouts a very loud word that attract all the forest animals and attack the one who is attacking her. She usually use this call just in an emergency, and she's the only one who can make this call. '''Hearing and Digging Ability: '''SnowDropp is able to hear dialogues from too far, even if she is on the Japan. If she wants, she can hear, if she doesn't want, she don't hear. She just uses that ability in missions. She can also dig very fast, without a shovel, just her flippers, in a superspeed. She can cave until the core of the earth if she wants. '''Earthquake: '''When she tap-dances she can cause an eathquake, but just if she dances in her Gracie Form. '''Electric Attacks: '''When angry, SnowDropp does lots of attacks, but the last ones are the electric attacks, where she release sparkles from her cheeks. She can also do an electro ball with her tail. Trivia *Her egg was left in the sea for three days before being found by Katherine, being protected by the sea animals and the sky animals. *SnowDropp can sing very well, sometimes, because of the color and the voice, they think she is Cadence's daughter. *Her singing is able to calm down the most furious animal ever. *Her Portal-Opening power was discovered when she entered along with the EPF agents in the another dimension and chased by Jasperine in her 'magic bus of evil'. *When she is near Rookie she blushes. *Her super-heading-and-digging ability usually causes much trouble for her, specially if she hears something she doesn't want. *She is 14-years-old, but her brain is like 5-years-old. *She have the Down Syndrome, saying she have some 'learning disabilities', but she is the best student of the Club Penguin School. *Just the EPF agents know about her powers. *Her earthquakes are so violent that one of the Club Penguin building fall. *She discovered her mother started drinking because she lost her first son., the second survived, but he disappeared. She was the third. The second one is Kovu. After all, Kovu team up with SnowDropp. *When she is hugged to tight or attacked by surprise she release her electric attacks. *She walks with a Rockhopper Plush Toy, but Herbert cut it, which made SnowDropp really angry. *Her electric attacks usually causes an eletricity overload on her (like on Pikachu), specially if she is attracted by an electric magnet. Quotes "She's saying they should break up and that he should... wait, do penguins eat grass?" "That explosion was involuntary... *explodes again* that one was not! Keep that in mind!" "Peek-a-boo!" "S-so... I-I'm adopted? I-it can't be... it can't!" "I won't come back with you, whoever you are! I don't know if you're my mom or not, but you threw me in the sea and I won't allow you to take me and hit me more than I deserve!"